


Pedaços

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV, Shounen-ai, Songfic, flangst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problemas com meias e a Fada Verde embalados pelo som de QOTSA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coxas

  
Tudo começou quando eu decidi assistir Moulin Rouge. Era um dos meus filmes favoritos desde o lançamento e eu o admirava como se fosse uma obra espetacular apesar da canastrice.

Musicais sempre foram meu estilo de filme favorito justamente pelas danças. Eu gostava de aprender coreografias e era muito bom nisso, não precisando rever a cena muitas vezes para decorar os movimentos que me interessavam. E Moulin Rouge tinha sido a porta de entrada para muitas músicas na minha vida, entre outras referências que eu adquiri e mantenho até hoje. Ouvir Roxanne ainda me faz chorar, mesmo que seja a versão original do Police.

Cheguei uma bela tarde com o dvd alugado na mão e me surpreendi ao ver Lucius em casa naquele horário. Ele estava sentado na beirada do sofá jogando videogame com os braços apoiados nas coxas, um cigarro pendurado entre os lábios crispados e o olhar concentrado enquanto as luzes da tela brilhavam no seu rosto. Sevag estava dormindo ao seu lado, e eu percebi que ele devia estar perdendo no jogo para estar com aquela cara tão concentrada.

Enquanto eu fechava a porta e tirava os sapatos, cumprimentei sem esperar resposta enquanto observava que ele estava usando uma bermuda de algodão com bolsos laterais que eu nunca tinha visto, e uma regata preta surrada. Os músculos dos braços estavam rígidos e um pouco úmidos devido ao suor do corpo dele, mas ainda sim era uma visão maravilhosa. Pelo menos para mim.

Me encostei do lado de Sevag e fiquei assistindo ele jogar por alguns minutos, até o jogo foi pausado e eu o olhei curioso. Ele me encarava com um meio sorriso, e colocou o controle no chão enquanto eu me perguntava se devia fazer alguma coisa.

\- Já não cumprimenta quando chega em casa?

\- Não adianta te cumprimentar quando você resolve jogar videogame.

\- Eu não estou mais jogando.

Mordi o lábio inferior agoniado enquanto ele colocava o controle no chão e esparramava o corpo pelo pedaço de sofá que restava, erguendo os braços e os apoiando nas almofadas. Ainda sorria daquele jeito sacana que me deixava louco.

Coloquei o dvd ao lado do gato e caminhei os dois passos que nos separavam. Coloquei um dos joelhos sobre o sofá e com esforço para não fazer nenhuma asneira no meio do processo, ergui o outro joelho e me sentei sobre o colo dele, apoiando o peso do meu corpo nas mãos que estavam sobre o sofá para não machucá-lo. Sentia meu rosto pegar fogo e me perguntava se tinha feito a coisa certa agindo daquela forma, mas o sorriso dele se alargou para exibir os dentes bem cuidados. As mãos dele se moveram e ele me segurou pela cintura com intimidade.

\- Pensei que nunca faria isso por vontade própria. Você realmente mudou.

\- Isso é ruim? - perguntei envergonhado.

\- Não estou reclamando de nada.

As mãos dele subiram pelas minhas costas e acariciaram meus ombros. Ele se sentou no sofá, me desequilibrando com a súbita ausência das coxas onde eu me apoiava mas as mãos dele me apoiaram e ele aproveitou o meu susto para lamber o meu pescoço suado e beijar os meus ombros. O súbito susto e o arrepio que os beijos dele me causavam me fez rir, e eu coloquei minhas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e me acomodei melhor naquela nova posição, onde eu podia olhá-lo de cima e entrelaçar minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Tinha medo de fazer aquele tipo de coisa sem avisar. Ele entendia que eu era muito envergonhado e não estava acostumado com tanta intimidade, e eu na verdade tinha pavor de fazer algo que fosse estúpido ou lhe provocasse o riso devido a minha falta de experiência. Não sabia como ele poderia interpretar certas coisas, e o que eu mais queria evitar era um olhar de deboche ou de desaprovação.

\- Eu trouxe um filme hoje. Se você quiser ver comigo eu vou assistir depois do banho.

\- Qual filme?

\- Moulin Rouge. Já assistiu?

\- Ah já. As músicas são bacanas, mas eu francamente acho que eles destruíram muita coisa do David Bowie. Diamond Dogs é completamente desnecessária na voz do Beck, nunca entendi pra que cometer essa atrocidade.

\- Que?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e me olhou com desaprovação.

\- O que foi que você não entendeu?

Mordi o lábio de novo, agora nervoso. Odiava quando ele começava a falar de algo que eu não tinha ideia do que era. E eu tinha gostado muito de Diamond Dogs na versão do filme.

\- Francis, você sabe quem é David Bowie né?

\- Eu vou tomar banho e ver o filme, você podia ir fazendo a pipoca né? - me ergui apressado e andei até o banheiro tentando parecer tranquilo, mas me perguntava se David Bowie não era o cara que o Christian Bale se baseou para atuar em Velvet Goldmine.

Ao sair do banho percebi que Lucius ainda estava de bom humor, o que me encheu de alívio. Ele odiava quando eu resolvia fugir daquele tipo de discussão, e eu detestava me sentir ainda mais burro perto dele, o que já era uma constante. Ele estava cantarolando enquanto fazia pipoca na panela quando eu abri a porta do banheiro mas parou para me olhar com lasciva enquanto eu lhe fazia uma careta e saia andando para me trocar.

Coloquei uma bermuda de moletom e uma camiseta velha e coloquei o dvd dentro do leitor antes de me sentar no sofá e colocar Sevag no meu colo. Lucius trouxe latinhas de refrigerante e apagou as luzes antes de voltar com um balde imenso de pipoca e se sentar do meu lado, me abraçando enquanto eu me aconchegava no ombro dele para assistir. Era a primeira vez que eu assistia um dos meus filmes preferidos com ele e queria que a noite continuasse como estava indo. Perfeita.

Na verdade tudo aquilo era parte de uma ideia imbecil que eu tive durante o trabalho. As minhas colegas do salão estavam conversando sobre moda burlesca e começamos a falar sobre filmes e peças a respeito, até que uma delas comentou que tinha feito um "show" para o namorado depois de ter assistido Moulin Rouge e que tinha sido um verdadeiro sucesso.

Pensei comigo: "como eu já sei as coreografias de algumas cenas de cor, e ele já comentou que gosta de me ver dançando, eu posso tentar isso como uma surpresa", e na hora a ideia me pareceu excelente. Demonstraria que já estava seguro e consciente do meu corpo e ainda o impressionaria com algo que eu realmente dominava.

Pensei em começar o dito ato na cena em que Christian e seus amigos chegam no Moulin Rouge pela primeira vez, antes do primeiro ato da Satine. Diria que precisava ir ao banheiro de novo e na volta eu começaria a dançar ou chamaria a atenção dele antes. Pensar nisso me deixava ansioso, e eu tentava afastar de qualquer maneira o medo de fazer algo que pudesse dar a entender o que eu planejava, apesar disso ser impossível.

Ele estava comendo toda a pipoca sozinho, já que a ansiedade tinha me tirado toda a fome. Me abaixei para pegar o refrigerante e o filme ainda estava na cena da Fada Verde. Para não parecer suspeito, comentei como ela era bonitinha vestida de Sininho antes de dar um gole no refrigerante, esperando por qualquer resposta dele para engatar com o "preciso ir ao banheiro".

\- É, bonitinha é uma forma de se ver.

Encarei a tela mortificado.

\- Como é?

\- Francamente, ela não está só bonitinha. Essa roupa dela valoriza muito o corpo, deixa as pernas dela maravilhosas. Apesar que ela não precisa de muito esforço pra valorizar isso, o corpo dela é incrível.

Senti que agarrava a latinha com mais força que o planejado. A Fada Verde ainda cantava e pulava pela tela enquanto eu desejava que o filme mudasse de súbito e ela morresse de uma forma inesperada o suficiente para chocar meu namorado.

\- Quer dizer que você acha que ela é bonita. - comentei entre os dentes e tentando parecer calmo.

\- Não, acho que ela tem um corpo bonito. Não sou fã do rosto dela.

Bebi mais um gole do refrigerante enquanto agarrava a latinha com mais força.

\- E se você encontrasse com ela assim no meio da rua? O que faria? Iria pra cima  
babando ou passaria falando alguma coisa estúpida que ela iria adorar?

A frase tinha saído mais afetada do que eu tinha planejado, mas agora minha noite já tinha ido para o saco, não estava me importando muito. Senti que Lucius me encarava e suspirei bem alto enquanto me afastava do corpo dele com os braços cruzados.

\- Que foi?

\- Absolutamente nada.

Ainda conseguia sentir o olhar dele no meu rosto, mas fixei meu olhar na tela com raiva.

\- Você ficou bravo por causa do que eu falei dela? É sério? - terminou a frase com uma risada curta.

\- Se você sabe pra que pergunta?

\- Se você vai fazer esse drama todo pra que colocou um filme onde o figurino valoriza as pernas das atrizes?

\- Me desculpe! - amassei a latinha e a coloquei no chão com força enquanto me levantava com a mão livre apoiada sobre meu peito - Eu não sabia que você não podia ver um filme sem ficar comentando sobre o corpo das meninas que aparecem!

\- Você que comentou sobre ela! - ele respondeu com um tom inconformado mas eu podia perceber pelo reflexo da televisão que ele já tinha se irritado.

Respirei fundo e andei até o interruptor para acender a luz. O filme já tinha acabado para mim e eu não fazia nenhuma questão que Lucius continuasse vendo. Se a multa não fosse tão cara eu já tinha riscado o cd todo e espatifado até virar pó, mas me controlei tentando não parecer tão incomodado. Afinal, o que tinha demais o meu namorado comentar sobre coxas alheias do meu lado quando ele sabia que eu tinha ciúmes crônico dele? Nada, absolutamente _nada_.

\- O filme já acabou por acaso? - ele perguntou sério e eu dei de ombros enquanto andava até a geladeira e pegava uma garrafinha de água que eu sempre deixava gelando.

\- Se você faz tanta questão de ver acho que vai se sentir mais confortável fazendo isso sozinho.

\- Você acha que eu vou bater uma vendo o filme por acaso?

\- Deu vontade?

Ele se ergueu do sofá com o rosto sério e eu decidi parar com a provocação mas já era tarde. Outra coisa que eu odiava fazer era discutir com o Lucius, ele conseguia destruir os meus argumentos e fazer com que eu me sentisse um lixo com menos de três frases e eu não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Bebi um gole da garrafa e a coloquei sobre a mesa enquanto ele se aproximava com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda.

\- Posso saber o que te incomodou tanto? E sem ironia, eu só quero que as coisas fiquem como estavam.

\- Você sabe bem o que me irritou.

\- Foi mesmo o comentário sobre a Fada Verde? Desculpa, mas isso é tão imaturo da sua pa-

\- Você sabe como eu sou! - interrompi e cruzei os braços no peito com raiva - Eu não gosto de te ouvir elogiando ninguém! Sabe disso!

Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e me olhou de um jeito que me impediu de continuar. Suspirou e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos curtos enquanto olhava para baixo.

\- Francis, eu não me levantei pra continuar a discussão. Só quero te dizer algumas coisas. Posso? Sem você me interromper? Posso entender que você vai ter maturidade pra me ouvir até o fim?

Olhei para baixo e dei de ombros para não parecer interessado.

\- Ótimo. Em primeiro lugar, se falar da roupa ou do corpo de uma atriz te deixou tão incomodado, _me desculpe_. - ergui os olhos e ele ainda me encarava sério, agora com uma das mãos sobre o peito, mas eu podia sentir o sarcasmo na frase - Eu não imaginei que você se sentiria tão ameaçado por eu comentar sobre as coxas da Kylie Minogue.

\- Em segundo lugar, e ai vem uma opinião minha se você me permite, você se sente ameaçado e incomodado por algo tão bobo que chega a ser ridículo. Se a sua preocupação é eu sair falando sobre garotas, pode ter certeza que nunca foi meu hábito. E eu tenho um mínimo de respeito por você então não venha me encher com esse tipo de coisa.  
A última frase tinha sido pronunciada de um jeito ameaçador que fez com que eu encolhesse os ombros. Ele ergueu as costas e voltou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Por último, se eu quisesse interpretar isso como uma falta de confiança sua sobre o meu comprometimento com você, eu teria motivos. E eu sei que você não gosta de discutir esse tipo de coisa, mas é bom parar pra pensar nisso. O fato de eu comentar sobre o corpo de alguma mulher não significa que eu a desejo, achei que você entendia isso.

Ele se calou e eu imaginei que estava esperando que eu respondesse, o que era inútil. Me sentia sim ameaçado pelo fato dele ter namorado diversas garotas, muitas delas lindas, e me sentia atormentado pelo medo de que um belo dia ele poderia sentir falta de estar com uma delas e me abandonaria. Já tinha dito que não conseguiria suportar isso, assim como não conseguia suportar o fato dele achar uma mulher bonita por qualquer razão que fosse. Mas eu sabia mais do que ninguém como pensar assim era estúpido, e mesmo assim eu não conseguia evitar. Me sentia inferior e ridículo quando ele comentava sobre isso.

\- Se você não vai mais ver o filme eu vou jogar videogame.

\- Você não vai trabalhar hoje? - perguntei baixinho na esperança de ter uma conversa normal com ele, mas quando ergui os olhos ele já estava andando na direção da televisão.

\- É minha folga hoje.

\- Eu não sabia...

\- Você não perguntou.

Concordei com a cabeça sabendo que ele não veria. Se antes ele não achava que eu era surtado demais para que ele namorasse comigo, agora mudaria de ideia com certeza.


	2. Meias

  
Ele tinha descido antes, pedindo que eu não demorasse ali em cima. Não acreditou muito, mas eu _realmente_ precisava lavar aquelas meias, agora que eu tinha começado não podia simplesmente esquecer elas no balde como ele tinha sugerido. Queria, mas não conseguiria.

Esfreguei as meias que faltavam com um sorriso bobo pregado no meu rosto. As vezes eu não conseguia acreditar na minha sorte, em como eu tinha absolutamente tudo que eu sempre sonhei e o quanto todo aquele sonho tinha me custado. Mesmo com as brigas, mesmo com o orgulho do Lucius, eu não me imaginava vivendo outra vida. Ele era absolutamente tudo no meu limitado mundinho, o orgulhoso rei das minhas pobres terras e eu queria poder oferecer mais a ele. _Aquilo_ por exemplo.

Quando conversávamos sobre isso ele era claro e direto: "vamos esperar quando _você_ sentir vontade e eu não quero que seja de outro jeito." O problema é que eu sentia a droga da vontade o tempo todo, mas o medo acabava sendo maior. Medo de fazer tudo errado, medo de não ser bom o suficiente, medo dele finalmente dormir comigo e descobrir o quão desagradável e nojento eu era e resolver terminar tudo.

Terminei de pendurar as meias e voltei para o estúdio pensando que eu precisava controlar esse ciúmes infeliz que eu senta de absolutamente tudo. Eu confiava no Lucius, confiava quando ele me dizia que não desejava ninguém além de mim e que não resolvia nada eu ficar remoendo o passado dele atrás de problemas, mas minha insegurança era intolerante e surda. Justamente por eu reconhecer que ele era muito mais do que eu merecia eu tinha medo de perder o que eu já considerava meu. Não merecia, mas já tinha tomado posse dele.

Entrei no estúdio e a sala estava vazia. Ouvi o som da água caindo no banheiro e fechei a porta encostando minhas costas na madeira, suspirando enquanto observava o sofá onde estávamos acomodados na tarde anterior. Estava vazio.

Olhei o relógio e já estava perto da hora do Lucius sair para o trabalho. Passar os fins de semana sozinho era chato, mas eu já tinha me acostumado. O que me incomodava no momento era lembrar que a noite de folga dele foi mal aproveitada graças a minha birra. Tentei afastar esse arrependimento escolhendo que roupa eu iria colocar depois do banho, revirando as gavetas onde eu deixava minhas peças de roupa bagunçadas e considerei a possibilidade de simplesmente dormir pelado.

O calor em Roma era matador, e apesar de eu gostar muito do verão a estação não estava ajudando nada naquele ano. Os dias eram ardidos e as noites abafadas. Pancadas breves de chuva não afastavam a sensação de mormaço e eu sentia a pele penicando com o calor, usar roupas nesse período era muito desagradável.

No segundo seguinte eu ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrindo e estiquei a cabeça naquela direção para ver Lucius saindo vestido com uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta de moletom, os pés descalços e molhados fazendo barulho quando a pele grudava na madeira quente. Secava a cabeça molhada com uma das mãos enquanto a outra coçava um dos olhos com a junta do dedo indicador, tal como uma criança sonolenta.

Com os olhos observei ele andar até o sofá e se sentar na beirada dele, as pernas abertas e as duas mãos esfregavam a toalha contra o couro cabeludo.

Olhando ele se secando senti o que o Lucius chamava de epifania. Eu chamava de ideia brilhante mas como ele era mais culto que eu resolvi aceitar a explicação dele.

Explico: Lucius tinha uma rotina fixa antes de ir trabalhar: tomava banho, ligava a televisão na MTV e usava o aparelho como rádio enquanto se arrumava para sair. Depois ele enrolava um pouco lendo alguma revista ou beliscando alguma comida e então saia para o trabalho. Minha súbita e brilhante ideia era esperar para ouvir que música iria tocar quando ele ligasse a televisão e improvisar alguma coisa em cima daquilo.

Acredito que ele não tinha notado a minha presença, pois jogou a toalha na beirada do sofá e ligou o aparelho sem comentar nada. Eu olhava para baixo enquanto tentava identificar o que estava tocando, e por sorte era uma música que eu conhecia do Jamiroquai que já estava acabando. Com expectativa, esperei que música viria em seguida, já sentindo minhas mãos suadas por antecipação.

Um riff pesado de guitarra tocou em seguida e eu mordi o lábio apreensivo pensando se era um sinal de que meu plano tinha nascido fracassado, mas a música foi ganhando uma melodia mais ritmada conforme o tempo foi passando, e conforme o vocalista começou a cantar eu senti que podia arriscar.

Não sabia quanto tempo o clipe iria durar, nem sabia direito _o que_ eu iria fazer no estado deplorável e suado no qual eu me encontrava, mas a expectativa pela tentativa me dominava.

Fechei a gaveta de uma forma bem barulhenta e desci os degraus do tablado devagar e olhado para o rosto do Lucius de forma fixa. Ele me encarava surpreso pela minha presença, mas apenas observou o que eu fazia com os braços cruzados. Me aproximei devagar dele, tentando mexer os quadris com a batida da música e conforme ela foi ganhando ritmo eu me aproximei dele, minhas pernas posicionadas no espaço entre as pernas dele, minhas mãos subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo conforme eu mexia meus ombros e encarava a cintura dele com um sorriso bobo, tentando não pensar que aquilo estava sendo ridículo e que eu tinha um corpo horrível de se ver e que nunca iria atrair a atenção dele.

A música foi ganhando um riff hipnótico e eu aproveitei para ir erguendo a camiseta podre que eu usava no ritmo, os quadris ainda se mexendo e como eu não sabia que horas a música iria acabar, tirei logo a camiseta, joguei a peça do outro lado da sala e me sentei no colo dele, colocando minhas mãos suadas e trêmulas de nervoso ao redor do pescoço dele.

Eu sabia que tinha sido uma ideia medíocre e que eu poderia ter feito ela bem melhor se tivesse me programado, mas acho que o resultado saiu melhor que a encomenda. Nunca tinha entendido bem a expressão "devorando com os olhos" até ver os dele naquele momento: olhando meu corpo medonho com intensidade, a ponta da língua entre os lábios úmidos.

Senti as mãos dele sobre o meu quadril e ele me beijou com intensidade, mordiscando meus lábios e os segurando até que eu gemesse em protesto, algo que ele sabia que me deixava doido. Sentia as mãos dele apertando minhas coxas e os ossos do meu quadril, e minhas mãos só tentavam puxá-lo para mais perto de mim, na posição na qual eu me encontrava não podia fazer muito mais que isso.

Nos beijamos até que ele me puxou junto ao corpo dele e me ergueu no ar, me deitando no sofá em seguida e se acomodando entre as minhas pernas. Eu ofegava e tentava sufocar qualquer som mordendo os lábios enquanto minhas mãos buscavam a barra da camiseta dele com angústia, puxando o tecido assim que encostaram nele, e ele se apressou em agilizar o processo. Me abraçou pelas costas e gastou um bom tempo mordiscando e chupando meu pescoço enquanto eu arranhava as costas dele alucinado.

A boca dele se encaixou na minha novamente e eu podia sentir que ele sorria. Ele se afastou de mim e arfando abriu aquele que já era o sorriso mais lindo que eu já poderia ter visto.

\- Que foi? - perguntei ansioso.

\- Você é lindo, mas não tem nenhuma consciência disso né?

\- Como assim?

\- Se soubesse como você me deixa maluco quando eu vejo o seu corpo, - ele se abaixou e começou a beijar os ossos dos meus ombros com carinho enquanto suas mãos buscavam os meus mamilos - passaria o dia inteiro pelado. E ainda seria pouco.

\- Sem graça. - murmurei corando e ele ergueu o rosto, me encarando de um jeito carinhoso.

\- Você é muito malvado. Eu preciso ir trabalhar e você só resolve me mostrar como eu te deixei suado com as minhas meias e ficar corado comigo agora?

\- Você foi muito malvado comigo ontem. - comentei baixinho, temendo que aquilo estragasse o momento. Mas ele me beijou a testa e depois sugou meu lábio inferior com cuidado, só parando quando eu comecei a gemer e mexer os quadris com força.

\- E você não aprontou nada ontem?

Eu estava mordiscando meu próprio lábio, passando a língua por ele e tentando sentir o máximo do gosto dele que eu conseguia enquanto encarava aqueles olhos de fumaça. Deus, sera que era possível morrer de tanto amar alguém?

\- Me desculpa, - eu disse com dificuldade - por ter sido um idiota e surtado com as coxas da Fada Verde.

\- Então me desculpa por ter falado feito um imbecil com você. Eu poderia ter terminado a discussão de ontem de outro jeito, mas só pensei nisso depois.

\- Como?

Ele sorriu de um jeito maldoso enquanto se sentava no sofá com a minha perna esquerda sobre o seu colo, e pressionou minha coxa contra o volume do jeans dele e eu me sentei no sofá com os olhos arregalados. E o cretino só continuou sorrindo daquele jeito maldito, medindo minha reação.

\- Você sabe, eu preciso ir trabalhar.

\- Mas... - passei as mãos pelo rosto suado sentindo uma agonia crescente só de pensar que ele poderia ir embora daquele jeito - você não poderia, quem sabe, só supondo, ter esquecido alguma coisa no meio do caminho e chegar atrasado?

O sorriso dele se alargou e ele lambeu os lábios com gosto.

\- Isso vai soar redundante, mas eu fico louco quando você age feito um safado desse jeito.

Ele se aproximou e puxou meu rosto para junto do dele com uma mão na minha nuca. Eu o abracei e envolvi sua cintura com as minhas coxas.

Nunca comentei isso com ele por achar que era algo muito safado de se dizer, mas eu confiava no que ele dizia sobre o meu corpo por causa de momentos como aquele. Onde ele me sugava e fazia sussurrar de quem eu era enquanto sentia minhas energias se esgotando. Nenhuma garota que ficou com ele conhecia aquele tipo de amor, disso eu tinha certeza.

E era meu. Cada milímetro daquela pele pálida era meu, para o meu bel prazer. Eu trocaria o paraíso por aquilo, apesar de saber que não merecia nem mesmo um segundo daquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música que o Francis escuta na televisão é [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=higDv_vt3I4). Eu sei, ela não tem clipe, mas existia um programa na MTV que passava músicas sem clipe com imagens sobrepostas, mas as músicas não era na íntegra. Isso é coisa do final dos anos 80 pros anos 90 e acho que passava de madrugada.  
> E...eu sou péssima descrevendo sons, espero que tenha ficado coerente.


	3. Quadris

  
Eu estava esfregando algumas meias quando ouvi a porta de metal batendo, mas não ergui o rosto para ver o que tinha acontecido. Apenas parei ainda olhando para dentro do tanque, ouvindo passos se aproximando e alguns segundos depois continuei esfregando as meias, agora com mais força que o necessário.

Podia sentir o corpo dele perto de mim, apenas parado ao meu lado. Não sabia se estava me observando mas podia jurar que estava sentindo os olhos dele cravados em mim. Ainda esfregando as meias no tanque eu olhei para o lado direito e suspirei vendo a cidade se tingindo de laranja com o fim de tarde chegando ao fim. Juntando coragem para falar alguma coisa, mesmo sabendo que não devia.

\- Quer ajuda? - casual, tranquilo. Agarrei o tanque com a mão livre e cravei minhas unhas nas meias molhadas.

\- Parece que eu preciso?

\- Ouch. - como um gato ele encostou as costas na máquina de lavar ao meu lado e com os braços se ergueu elegante e silencioso, deixando os pés descalços balançando a esmo do meu lado. - Acho que eu mereci essa.

\- Você acha? Quanta pretensão.

\- Claro, ficar sem falar comigo por causa de um filme é muito maduro. - ele rebateu ríspido e eu peguei as meias com as duas mãos, as torcendo com uma força que eu não sabia que tinha.

\- Não sei se é maduro, mas eu não posso fazer nada se isso me incomoda.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu me sentia dividido entre a mágoa pela briga da noite anterior e tentado a largar aquelas meias e esquecer qualquer problema e ficar perto dele. Mesmo sentindo que eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para ficar bravo, eu sentia que era algo tão infantil que a tentação de abandonar aquela cena era grande. Mas eu não queria recuar dessa vez.

Joguei as meias em um balde que estava perto de mim e limpei o suor da testa com o pulso. Ainda tinha algumas peças pequenas para lavar mas isso podia esperar. Era muito cômodo ter uma lavanderia em cima de casa, só gastava com o sabão, manutenção e a conta de água que era dividida entre todos os moradores do prédio. Aquilo sim que era vida, diferente do tormento que eu vivia em casa lavando e enxaguando as roupas no tanque de pedra.

Enquanto eu pensava nisso com uma careta desagradável ele desceu da máquina e parou atrás de mim sem dizer nada. Eu olhei para trás com um ar de desprezo e me abaixei com as costas retas para pegar o outro par de meias que pedia por limpeza. Esperei para ver se ele ia falar alguma coisa e com o silêncio dele me ergui e esfreguei as meias molhadas no sabão em pedra e as estiquei sobre o tanque para esfregá-las com ambas as mãos fechadas.

Quando as apoiei sobre o tanque as mãos dele seguraram meu quadril com força e eu arfei assustado, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo, mas seus lábios roçaram na minha nuca e eu perdi a posição defensiva. Ele sabia como minha nuca era sensível, e me segurando com força beijava e respirava com calma sobre a pele arrepiada, balançando a cabeça e beijando atrás das orelhas, mordiscando a base do pescoço e ao mesmo tempo pressionava os dedos nos ossos do meu quadril, mas sem aproximar o corpo dele.

Protestei baixinho e consegui abaixar a cabeça para encarar o tanque sentindo a adrenalina pelo meu corpo. Ele parou e eu me senti agoniado com a falta de carícias, mas seus braços abraçaram meu dorso suado e ele encostou o queixo no meu ombro com delicadeza.

\- Te amo, sabia?

Sussurrou e eu sabia que ele sorria enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha enquanto eu me contorcia pelo arrepio de prazer que ele me causava. Segurava as meias como se minha vida dependesse disso, mas na verdade não lembrava que elas estavam ali.

Depois de algum tempo eu consegui reunir forças para encostar minha cabeça na dele e o empurrar um pouco, até que ele afastou o rosto da minha orelha.

\- Sai, eu tô ocupado.

\- Tô vendo.

\- É sério, eu tenho que terminar essas meias.

\- Não estou segurando seus braços.

Uma das mãos dele subiu e ele roçou a unha em um dos meus mamilos, me fazendo fechar os olhos e ofegar baixinho, a adrenalina me deixando meu corpo letárgico mas minha mente estava alucinada implorando que ele não me levasse a sério e continuasse. Senti ele pressionando o quadril dele contra o meu, a boca dele voltando a explorar o meu pescoço com beijos úmidos mas breves.

\- Lucius...as meias...deus, deixa eu terminar.

\- Já disse que não estou te segurando. - ele encostou a ponta da língua na minha bochecha e desceu com ela até a base do meu pescoço, ignorando meus gemidos baixos cada vez que ele beliscava meu mamilo de leve.

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para o tanque, as meias molhadas enrugando a pele dos meus dedos com a umidade. Eu podia entregar aquilo fácil, mas aquela pressa não fazia sentido.

Abaixei minhas costas e empinei o quadril sem exagero enquanto esfregava aquelas meias naquela posição desnecessária. Mas podia sentir que tinha agradado, a mão livre dele passeava pela minha barriga, me dando arrepios, me fazendo esquecer o tempo que eu tinha passado esfregando aquelas meias idiotas sem necessidade.

Passei uma das mãos molhadas e cheias de sabão pelos cabelos e determinado abri a torneira e passei as peças de roupa pela água com força, e depois de torcê-las com uma força maior ainda eu notei que ele tinha se afastado, provavelmente me olhando com um ar curioso ou assustado. Quando eu senti que elas já estavam mais que secas, as joguei no balde junto das outras peças limpas e passei as pontas dos dedos pela água que ainda saia da torneira em uma tentativa frustrada de lavar as mãos. Fechei a torneira de qualquer jeito e girei nos calcanhares e encarei Lucius enquanto respirava ofegante.

Eu não sei se eu esperava surpreender ele com a minha rapidez e perícia em lavar meias em situações de tensão mas ele estava com os braços cruzados no peito e me encarava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso de deboche desenhado nos lábios. Ele sabia como eu me irritava com aquele sorriso idiota que me dava ganas de derrubá-lo na base da porrada, mas naquele segundo eu não queria saber de nada. Nem de orgulho, nem de briga, nem de ciúmes e muito menos de meias. Mas não me movi.

\- Você é muito engraçado. - ele se aproximou do meu corpo e passou uma das mãos pelos fios de cabelo molhados que estavam endurecendo com o sabão enquanto a outra mão me abraçava pelos ombros - Tanta coisa pra você resolver fazer quando fica bravo e decide por algo inútil. As vezes você é muito teimoso.

\- Não sou teimoso. - murmurei com a voz abafada enquanto afundava o rosto no ombro ossudo dele. E eu não sei se ele ouviu, mas pude sentir os beijos e carinhos dele pelo meu cabelo, os dedos dele brincando de enrolar alguns fios a esmo enquanto seus lábios murmuravam elogios no meu ouvido.

Não resisti muito e abracei ele de volta e pude ouvir ele rindo baixinho diante da minha derrota. Eu podia tentar ser forte e orgulhoso outro dia, com certeza isso podia esperar.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Já me perguntou... - respondi sorrindo e ergui a cabeça para lhe mostrar a língua no mesmo minuto em que ele revirou os olhos e suspirou fingindo irritação.

\- Certo certo, posso te fazer _duas_ perguntas?

\- Agora que você já fez uma pode fazer a outra.

\- Espertinho... - as mãos dele desceram e me puxaram pela cintura - posso te perguntar pra que você veio lavar roupa?

\- Precisava descontar minha raiva em alguma coisa, e essas meias não se lavam sozinhas.

\- Você desconta sua raiva de um jeito...digamos, inútil.

\- Perdão?

\- Pleno verão e você quer usar meias?

Dei um passo para trás e olhei para baixo. Os pés nus e pálidos dele contrastando contra o linóleo gasto e meus pés descalços, morenos e (argh!) peludos nas juntas dos dedos.

\- Eu uso meias pra ir trabalhar. - mentira, eu tinha pedido para ir de chinelo por causa do calor mas não iria me dar por vencido na batalha das meias. Aquilo eu não podia deixar passar.

Ele se aproximou de mim, suas mãos voltando a me segurar pela cintura mas de repente elas subiram e ele me ergueu pelas axilas e enquanto eu protestava agarrando os ombros dele no susto ele caminhou alguns passos e me colocou sobre a máquina de lavar ao lado do tanque.

\- Da próxima vez eu prefiro que você venha usar aquela energia toda comigo. - ele apoiou os braços sobre as minhas coxas e me olhou de um jeito malicioso que me matava por dentro - Acho um desperdício ver você suado assim e eu sem ter nenhuma participação nisso.

\- Claro que teve, eu estava lavando as suas meias.

Passei as mãos agora secas pelos cabelos loiros que estavam começando a ficar compridos o suficiente para que eu os puxasse e fiquei encarando o rosto dele com carinho. Imaginei quanto tempo eu podia passar aturando aquelas briguinhas sem sentido e o nosso jeito particular de fazer as pazes antes que eu enjoasse, mas pensar nessa possibilidade era tão ridículo que me fazia rir.

\- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos. - ele propôs me olhando de um jeito distraído e eu abaixei o corpo na direção dele e o beijei com carinho na testa.

\- Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso.

Enjoar daquilo tudo? Nem que isso me condenasse ao inferno.


End file.
